The operators working in the load-dispatching office or the like of a power company are required to be well-trained so that they are ready to take appropriate measures when accident occurs, not to mention in the routine operation of the power system.
A conventional training simulator for training such operator is shown in FIG. 1 wherein a central processing unit (CPU) 1 comprised of a digital computer, a main storage (MEM) 2, a trainer console (TRN) 3a, a trainee console (TRNE) 3b, character display units (CRT) 4a connected to the trainer's console character display units (CRT) 4b connected to the trainee's console, an external memory (EXT MEM) 5a and a system monitoring unit (MON) 6.
The operation of the simulator will be described with reference to FIG. 2 in the case of performing training. A trainer operates setting operations via the console 3a and the character display unit 4a to generate a training pattern and its registration. In order to execute actual training, the trainer console is operated to give a command "EXECUTE TRAINING" (Steps P1 and P2) to establish the execution mode of the simulator. During the execution mode, the training may be terminated by the depression of a "TERMINATE TRAINING " button on the trainer console at an appropriate time. The training can be interrupted upon the depression of an "INTERRUPT TRAINING" button on the trainer console (This mode is designated as an execution interrupt mode) (Step P4). The training can be terminated during the execution interruption mode (Step P3). The depression of a "REVIEW TRAINING" button causes the simulator to review the contents of the training from the start (This mode is designated as a review mode) (Step P6). The looping to the execution mode (Step P2) is attained by the depression of an "EXECUTE TRAINING" button (Step P7). In the review mode, the review of the training can be interrupted upon the depression of an "INTERRUPT REVIEW" button on the trainer's console. This mode is designated as a review interrupt mode (Steps P8 and P9). During the review interrupt mode, the training can be terminated upon the depression of a "TERMINATE TRAINING" button on the trainer console (Step P10). The depression of the "REVIEW TRAINING" button on the trainer console (Step P11) enables the restart of the training (repetition of Step P8) from the point of interruption.
Such a simulator has a disadvantages that it can not convert the mode of training into a new training situation from a state at the review being initiated after the interruption of review during the training review mode (Step P9), and hence it is impossible to execute repeated training focussed on a situation with which erroneous decision has been made or an inappropriate measure has been taken. The conventional training simulator has a further disadvantage that it cannot take a training by using an exemplary pattern of an important situation during the review of the training.